Rosalee Calvert/Images
See Also: Rosalee Calvert/Gifs |-|Season 1= 115-promo4.jpg Rosalee morphed.png Rosalee IslandofDreams.png Rosalee.png Fuchsbau1Cropped.jpg 115-rosalee morph2.jpg 115-Nick and Rosalee in the precinct.png 115-monroe flowers1.jpg 116 promo5.jpg 116 promo6.jpg 117-promo2.jpeg 117-promo4.jpeg 118-promo8.jpg 118-Rosalee morph.png 118-Rosalee and Waltz.png Fuchsbau Calvert1.png |-|Season 2= 202-promo5.jpg 204-promo2.jpg 204-promo3.jpg 204-promo4.jpg S2 Quill Monroe rosalie.jpg 204 - Monroe's and Rosalee's picnic ruined.jpg 204-Rosalee infected.png 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png 204-Rosalee rage.png 204-Rosalee knocked out.png 206-Rosalee.png 206 - Rosalee coming out of Portland to assist her aunt.png 207 - Rosalee and her aunt.png Bad Hair Day - Monrosalee.jpg Webisode1.png Bad Hair Day 2 ..png Bad Hair Day2 Rosalee and Monroe.png Bad Hair Day2 Rosalee and Monroe2.png Bad Hair Day pt3.png Cutting hair.jpg 213-Rosalee and Monroe kiss.png 213-Rosalee and Monroe.png 213-Rosalee pours potion.png 213-making the potion.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee2.png 214-Rosalee.png 217-promo.jpg 217-promo8.jpg 217-promo9.jpg Rosalee Inhaling.jpg 217-Monroe and Rosalee.jpg 217-Rosalee.png One angry fuchbau S2.jpg 219-promo.jpg 219-promo2.jpg 219-promo3.jpg 219-promo6.jpg 219-promo10.jpg 219-Rosalee.png 219-Rosalee woged.png 219-holding baby.png 219-Nick Monroe and Rosalee.png 221-promo trailer Rosalee woged.png 221-Rosalee.png 221-Rosalee woged.png 222-promo5.jpg 222-promo6.jpg 222-promo7.jpg 222-promo9.jpg 222-promo10.jpg 222-Rosalee woged.png 222-Rosalee holds the Piqure-Gigantesque.jpg |-|Season 3= 301-promo.jpg 301-promo3.jpg 301-Monroe, Rosalee, Juliette.jpg 301-Rosalee.png 302-promo3.jpg 302-promo5.jpg 303-Rosalee.png 303-Rosalee reading about the mushrooms.png 305-Scooby gang.png 310-promo.jpg 310-promo10.jpg 310 Monroe Rosalie.jpg 311-Family dinner.png 312-Engagement promo.png 312-promo.jpg 312-promo8.jpg 312-Rosalee woged.png 312-Rosalee.png 312-Monroe and Rosalee kiss.jpg 312-Monroe and Rosalee in bed.png Monroe rosalie Season3.jpg 3W2-Rosalee and Juliette.png 313-promo8.JPG 313-promo12.jpg 313-Rosalee and Juliette.png 313-Alice and Rosalee.png 313-Awkward dinner.png 315-promo7.jpg 315-Rosalee woged.png 315-Wesen watch mummy burn.png 316-Rosalee woges.jpg 316-Rosalee dressed up for Monroe.png 316-Rosalee.png 317-Monroe and Rosalee looking at Nick's sunglasses.jpg 318-Adalind and Rosalee surprised to see Kelly.jpg 320-Rosalee.png 320-Rosalee woged.png 321-Monroe and Rosalee listen to Trubel.jpg 322-promo3.jpg 322-promo5.jpg 322-promo8.jpg 322 the wedding.jpg 322-Wedding rehearsal.jpg 322-Monroe woges for Nick.jpg Juliet rosalie wedding 322.jpg Blond ambintionS3.jpg |-|Season 4= 401-promo6.jpg 403-promo13.jpg 406-promo2.jpg 406-Monroe mad.jpg 407-promo.jpg 407-Rosalee woged.jpg 407-Medical alert bracelet.jpg The Grimm who stole chrismass S4.jpg 408-promo3.jpg 408-promo5.jpg 408-Rosalee gets a warning message.png 408-Rosalee with syringe.jpg 409-promo.jpg 409-Sad Rosalee.jpg 409-Rosalee throat ripped out.jpg 410-promo6.jpg 410-promo8.jpg 410-promo9.jpg 410-promo10.jpg 410-Enraged Rosalee.png 411-Monroe and Rosalee on their honeymoon.jpg 413-promo5.jpg 413-promo6.jpg 414-Rosalee and Monroe woge for Doctor.png 413-promo7.jpg 413-Rosalee with Super Soaker CPS 2500.jpg 415-Rosalee fills jumbo dart.png 417-Rosalee reaction to Juliette Hexenbiest.jpg 420-promo4.jpg 420-promo14.jpg 420 rosalie.jpg 420 cemetary.jpg 420-Rosalee.jpg 420 nick hank.jpg 420 monore rosalie spiceshop.jpg 421 nick Trubel wu hank roaslie sean.jpg 422-Rosalee looks at Bud.png |-|Season 5= 501-promo3.jpg 501-Rosalee woged.jpg 502-promo2.jpg 502-promo3.jpg 503-promo2.jpg 503-promo4.jpg 503-promo6.jpg 503-promo7.jpg 503-The kids ask Rosalee for a story.jpg 505-promo9.jpg 505-promo12.jpg 506-Monrosalee concerned about the news.png 506-Rosalee punches Xavier.png 507-promo6.jpg 507-promo8.jpg 507-Don't mess with Rosalee.gif 508-Group hug.jpg 509-promo9.jpg 510-promo4.jpg 511-promo.jpg 511-Looking over the maps.jpg 512-promo20.jpg 514-promo12.jpg 515-promo4.jpg 515-promo9.jpg 515-promo11.jpg 515-Rosalee fills out the paperwork.jpg 518-promo.jpg 518-promo12.jpg 518-promo14.jpg 518-Rosalee and Kelly.jpg 519-promo6.jpg 519-promo7.jpg 519-Rosalee Calvert.png 520-promo3.jpg 520-promo8.jpg 522-promo11.jpg 522-Rosalee relieved.png |-|Season 6= 601-promo6.jpg 601-promo7.jpg 601-promo8.jpg 601-promo9.jpg 601-promo13.jpg 602-Diana's telepathy.png 603-promo19.jpg 603-promo21.jpg 603-promo22.jpg 603-promo23.jpg 604-promo8.jpg 604-promo10.jpg 602 Rosalee and baby Kelly.jpg 604-Monroe comforts Rosalee.png 605-promo14.jpg 607-promo8.jpg 607-promo11.jpg 607-promo12.jpg 607-promo14.jpg 607-Monrosalee.png 607-Rosalee woged.png 607-The group sings Happy Birthday to Monroe.png 609-promo.jpg 609-promo3.jpg 609-promo4.jpg 609-promo13.jpg 609-promo15.jpg 609-promo18.jpg 609-The gang in the loft.png 610-promo3.jpg 610-promo9.jpg 610-Monroe and Rosalee cover mirror.png 610-View of interior of Monroe and Rosalee's home.png 611-Rosalee and Monroe find spell book dagger.png 611-Nick trapped inside.png 612-promo9.jpg 612-promo12.jpg 612-promo14.jpg 612-Rosalee.png 613-promo2.jpg 613-promo9.jpg 613-promo11.jpg 613-promo15.jpg 613-Rosalee Calvert.png 613-Rosalee holds staff as it turns into snake.png 613-Group picture.png Category:People Images Category:Season One images Category:Season Two images Category:Season Three images Category:Season Four images Category:Season Five images Category:Season Six images